1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oval transmission structure, in particular to a reciprocating movement brought about by both hands and feet, and in particular to an oval transmission structure that could simulate the mounting motion and freely adjust the swaying scope.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general oval exercising device mainly utilizes the hand-controlled swaying moving shafts to axially motivate the push-pull shafts that are disposed by treadles for achieving a back-and-forth movement. Since the other end of the push-pull shaft pivots to a crank, the movement thereof is shown as an oval back-and-forth reciprocation. Thus, the effect of riding a bicycle is also achieved.
However, the existing oval exercising device has the following shortcomings:
1. The existing oval exercising device provides the back-and-forth treading reciprocating movement in accordance with the predetermined oval rotating scope as well as the swaying scope. The existing oval exercising device is unable to be adjusted for suiting to every individual and his appropriate exercising consumption. Moreover, in time of the initial treading, users have to tread on the treadle beyond an operating threshold limit value to continue the treading. As a result, the existing configuration can merely suit to part of the body.
2. The existing oval exercising device mostly simulates the motion of riding a bicycle. Namely, other interesting exercising manners are hardly to be achieved. Thus, the only bicycle riding motion may be prosaic, thence decreasing the motivation to continuously operate the exercising device. Further, the fundamental base of the exercising device is rather long, thereby occupying large space and increasing the cost.
3. The existing oval exercising device mainly adopts the integral swaying moving shafts. Therefore, the swaying range brought about by both hands and feet would accordingly vary in accordance with the different positions of the axle center. Namely, if the axle center is low, the swaying range of both hands is large while the swaying range of feet is accordingly small. Oppositely, if the axle center is high, the swaying range of both hands is small while the swaying range of feet is accordingly large. Obviously, the existing oval exercising device is unsuited to every age group.